NPC
NPC's or Non-Playable characters are enemies you encounter in War2 Glory, they do not launch attacks at you, they are merely used to level up officers and get rewards. 'What is the difference in NPC levels 1-10?' At every level the NPCs get harder to defeat, level 1 is a good place to start if your new to the game. 'Whats the best way to hit a NPC?' Early on in a server your not going to want to lose troops plundering NPC's, so here is a way to do it with no losses: Level 2 NPC- send 4K rkt & 8K SPG for plunder Level 3 NPC- send 4K rkt & 10K SPG for plunder Level 4 NPC- send 5K rkt & 12K SPG for plunder Level 5 NPC- send 5K rkt & 14K SPG for plunder Level 6 NPC- send 6K rkt & 16K SPG for plunder Level 7 NPC- send 6K rkt & 18K SPG for plunder Level 8 NPC- send 7K rkt & 20K SPG for plunder Level 9 NPC- send 7K rkt & 22K SPG for plunder Level 10 NPC- send 7K rkt & 25K SPG for plunder 'Note': It can be done with fewer troops with a good military. But, your also going to want to seize for that officer experience! Level 2 NPC- Send 4K rkt & 1K AV for seize Level 3 NPC- Send 5K rkt & 1K AV for seize Level 4 NPC- Send 6K rkt & 2K AV for seize Level 5 NPC- Send 7K rkt & 2K AV for seize Level 6 NPC- Send 8K rkt & 3K AV for seize Level 7 NPC- Send 9K rkt & 3K AV for seize Level 8 NPC- Send 10K rkt & 3K AV for seize Level 9 NPC- Send 11K rkt & 4K AV for seize Level 10 NPC- Send 12K rkt & 4K AV for seize 'Note': On seize if you send a little more troops, you will have less losses with a knowledge officer then a military Once you have a higher level of jet engine, you can start to seize with fighters and SF for much faster results. Plundering with Air Send 20k bombers, fighters, and SF. Standby all troops for first 3 rounds. Then you send all troops forward and let them do their work. When using a know or politics officer you will need to add more SF and fighters. Plundering with 225k scouts with a military officer with counter attack is much faster. Send and forget, just make sure they are forward. Note: Targetting fighters with the scouts will reduce your loss on scouts. Seizing with Air: Standby SF one round then send forward, leave fighters forward from first round. Increase by 1k fighters and 5k SF per level of NPC to ensure no loss of SF. Note: It requires the level of jet tech of the level of NPC you are seizing to have no loss of SF. Unless Jet tech is level 10/0. Notable Loot Level 1-4 will drop low quality items such as porters, and spoils of wars. Level 5-8 can drop silver keys, spoils of war, radiobroadcasts, and porters. Level 9-10 can drop Plan of Buildings, Gold and silver chest/keys, porters, spoil of wars, Flag, Radio Broadcasts, and a few other items. During events NPCs usually have a chance to drop event-based items.